Running
by HeIsNotOfThisWorld
Summary: Different stories on Christian songs about running. To certain things, away, and in races. Song-Fics.
1. Running in the Race

Running

A/N: Ok heres my brand new mini, song fic. Hope someone enjoys it. So anyway for me for all dog tics I recommend reading the story first and then, going back and reading it with the music. Ok now you can go and enjoy!

Running in the Race

_I set my eyes to the west, walkin' away from it all_

_Reachin' for what lies ahead, I got my eye on it_

I looked forward as reached the starting line. In my minds eye I could see finish line towards the west. I could see myself reaching for it, making it.

_I see my sweat hit the ground_

_I put my foot in the block_

Nervous, I'm already sweating and I see my sweat hit the ground. I kneel down, put my foot in the block and get ready.

_This is the race of my life_

_And I can't wait for this shot_

This is it, the race of my life. My one and only shot and I can't miss it, I can't wait. The time is now!

'_Cause I can feel the wind at my back_

_Chest is pumpin' like a heart attack_

_Feet are moving and my mind is locked_

_Pressin' on with everything I got_

I don't even know it, but I'm already running. running. running. I can feel the wind at my back, my chest pumping, my feet moving on their own, my mind locked on the goal. Pushing my self with everything I have.

_I got my eye on it_

_I got my eye on it_

_I got my eye on it_

_Eye on it_

I've got my eye on the finish line, the goal. I have to keep going.

_I got my eye on the prize, I got my eye on it_

_I got my eye on the prize, I got my eye on it_

_I got my eye on the prize, I got my eye on it_

_I got my eye on it, and I will not quit_

_I'm determined. I'm passionate and I have to keep going. I have my eye on the prize. My eye on God, the one who keeps me moving, and I cannot quit! _

I got a new passenger to help me navigate the way

So when my heart hits the floor I can recalibrate

I feel the deeper callin' me, all else is fadin' in the past

So let me run in the race that I know is built to last

_I've got God helping me in this race. I tripped and fell, I felt like giving up, my heart on the floor, but something made me get up and keep running. Something was calling me, everything else around me fading. _

'_Cause I can feel the wind at my back_

_Chest is pumpin' like a heart attack_

_Feet are moving and my mind is locked_

_Pressing on I gotta take my shot_

I kept running, the wind touching my sweaty back, my heart pumping furiously. My feet moving continuously, unstoppable. My mind locked on the goal. Pushing myself, pressing on, I had to take my opportunity to continue.

_I got my eye on it_

_I got my eye on it_

_I got my eye on it_

_Eye on it_

I had...I have my eye on the prize and I had to keep going. I can't stop now.

_I got my eye on the prize, I got my eye on it_

_I got my eye on the prize, I got my eye on it_

_I got my eye on the prize, I got my eye on it_

_I got my eye on the prize and I will not quit_

I've got my eye on it and I cannot afford to quit!

_(I will not quit, eye on it_

_Eye on it, eye on it_

_Eye on it_

_Eye on it, will not quit_

_Eye on it)_

I cannot quit. I cannot quit. I can't quit! Not now! not ever! No matter what happens I have to keep running, I can't stop or be driven of course for or by anything or anyone.

_Eye on it_

Eye on it! I've got my eye on it!

_I got my (Eye on it)_

_I got my (Eye on it)_

_I got my eye on the prize, I got my (Eye on it)_

_I got my eye on the prize and I will not quit _

_I got my will not quit_

And I will not "Quit!" I yelled as I reached the finish line. As I finally reached my goal I felt the feelings pure bliss, love, and joy erupt in me.

A/N: Ok hope you enjoyed. Song is Eye On It by tobyMac.

Sincerely,

HeIsNotOfThisWorld


	2. Into the Arms

**A/N: Ok here is another fic and remember lie I said. Read fix then read w/ song….enjoy! :0**

Into the Arms

_Wake up, oh my soul_

_You've been sleeping far too long_

_So wake up, oh my soul_

**The light. I could see the light I was waking u. I'm waking up.**

_Stand up and be known_

_You've been hiding far too long_

_Just stand up and be known_

**I stepped outside. I've been hiding far too long. It's time to stand up.**

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms_

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms_

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms of love_

**I was running, suddenly. Something was calling me. I couldn't stop running.**

_There's only one way to find your help_

_One place to lose yourself_

_One way to find your help_

**I needed help. I needed relief and freedom and somehow I knew if I kept running, i'd find that help.**

_So reach out for your hope_

_Let these arms hold you close_

_Reach out for your hope_

**In the distance I could see a beautiful bright light. I reached out towards it as I ran. Something was pulling me closer, not just me running. Somehow I knew I was running towards hope, my only hope.**

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms_

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms_

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms of love_

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms_

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms_

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms of love_

**I ran and I ran, and kept running. Getting closer and closer.**

_Don't lose heart when you're feeling low_

_When the road looks long and you don't know_

_If you have the strength to make it home_

_You're not on your own_

_Don't lose heart when you're feeling low_

_When the road looks long and you don't know_

_If you have the strength to make it home_

_You're not on your own_

**I kept running. But suddenly I was tired, my energy was low. The road looked long and far. I didn't know if I could do it. But something tugged at me, at my mind. I had to make it, I had to make it, strenght or no strength I had to make it. I knew I wasn't on my own, I had to make it home! "Jesus!" I yelled, suddenly filled with energy and strength and I continued running.**

_You're not on your own_

**I'm not on my own. "God!" I yelled as I kept going filled with a renewal of energy.**

**Suddenly. I knew where I was running too. What my destination was. I was running into the arms of love. **

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms_

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms_

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms of love_

**I laughed in glee and joy, as I crashed into the arms of love and they enveloped me in pure love. I made it, I ran into the sweet and blissful arms of love that would hold me for all of eternity and never leave me, no matter what. I cried out in joy as I was finally able to rest and knew I wasn't on my own anymore.**

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms_

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms_

_You gotta run, run, run into the arms of love_

_**A/N: Ok Hope you enjoyed it! Song is Run by Sanctus Real. Be on the look out for more!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**HeIsNotOfThisWorld**_


End file.
